


Всем два за мой счет!

by igarashiriku



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: AU, Alcohol, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Ghouls (Tokyo Ghoul), Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Drugs, High School, I Tried, Incest, Multi, Original Character(s), Smoking, Teacher-Student Relationship, Underage Smoking
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:55:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25844644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/igarashiriku/pseuds/igarashiriku
Summary: Даже школа эта отвратительная: за основу тут взяли стандарты российского образования. В идеале здесь еще педагогическому составу нужно состоять из помотанных жизнью учителей, у которых чувство собственной важности до небес взлетело, правда хуй поймешь из-за чего. Однако в данном образовательном учреждении преподавали исключительно, блять, несостоявшиеся модели.





	1. Персонажи и пейринги

**Деление на классы:**  
 _1-A_  
Курона Ясухиса  
Наширо Ясухиса  
Джузо Сузуя  
Юмицу Томоэ  
Хинами Фуэгучи  
Хаджиме Хазуки  
Шио Ихей  
Йорико Косака

 _2-A_  
Куки Урие  
Миэко Мацуура(ОЖП)  
Юса Арима  
Цзинь Ли Сяо  
Такеоми Куроива  
Рэйко Акияма(ОЖП)  
Аято Киришима  
Тоука Киришима  
Рио Шикорае  
Сайко Йонебаяши  
Сейдо Такизава  
Тоору Муцуки  
Гинши Ширазу

 _2-B_  
Рикай Сузу  
Шинсампей Аура  
Сусу Санзу  
Рюсен Тацумичи  
Мизуро Тамаки  
Кейджин Накарай  
Тоума Хигемару

 _3-B_  
Коори Уи  
Хаиру Ихей  
Итори  
Братья Бин  
Ута  
Ренджи Йомо  
Таке Хирако  
Миюки Микаге  
Курамото Ито

 **Преподаватели и работники школы:**  
Мацури Вашу – директор школы  
Матасака Камиширо – завуч первого года обучения  
Татара – завуч второго года обучения  
Косуке Ходжи – завуч третьего года обучения  
Наки – классный руководитель 1-A  
Якумо Оомори – классный руководитель 2-A  
Кийоко Аура – классный руководитель 2-B  
Йошимура – классный руководитель 3-B  
Хайсе Сасаки(Кен Канеки) – учитель химии  
Кая Ирими – учитель психологии и школьный психолог  
Кишо Арима – учитель физики  
Это Йошимура(Такацуки Сен) – учитель японского языка и литературы  
Хидейоши Нагачика – учитель физической культуры  
Рома Хойто – учитель труда у девочек  
Ивао Куроива – учитель труда у мальчиков  
Нимура Фурута – учитель ОБЖ  
Акира Мадо – учитель английского языка  
Шуу Цукияма – учитель искусства  
Маю – учитель математики  
Котаро Амон – учитель информатики  
Мацумае – учитель астрономии  
Акихиро Кано – учитель биологии  
Канае фон Розевальд – учитель истории и обществознания  
Юкинори Шинохара – учитель географии  
Донато Порпора – учитель испанского языка  
Тайши Фура – учитель черчения  
Кими Нишино – учитель истории и обществознания  
Мисато Гори – учитель химии  
Миза Кусакари – работник столовой  
Ризе Камиширо – библиотекарь  
Нишики Нишио – медицинский работник  
Норо – охранник

 **Другие персонажи:**  
Ийо Вашу – жена директора школы  
Жена Юкинори Шинохары  
Ицуки Маруде – полицейский  
Укина – жена классного руководителя 3-B  
Родственники учеников и учителей

 **Распавшиеся пары:**  
Куки Урие/Юса Арима  
Шуу Цукияма/Кая Ирими  
Куки Урие/Хаиру Ихей  
Миюки Микаге/Миэко Мацуура  
Курона Ясухиса/Нимура Фурута/Наширо Ясухиса  
Хайсе Сасаки/Тоору Муцуки  
Ута/Итори  
Акихиро Кано/Рэйко Акияма

 **Основные пейринги:**  
Куки Урие/Хайсе Сасаки  
Кишо Арима/Юса Арима  
Ризе Камиширо/Тоука Киришима  
Мизуро Тамаки/Кая Ирими  
Шуу Цукияма/Мацумае  
Сейдо Такизава/Это Йошимура  
Джузо Сузуя/Юмицу Томоэ  
Таке Хирако/Акира Мадо  
Котаро Амон/Цзинь Ли Сяо  
Нимура Фурута/Хаджиме Хазуки  
Шинсампей Аура/Кийоко Аура  
Такеоми Куроива/Рикай Сузу  
Нишики Нишио/Кими Нишино  
Наки/Миза Кусакари  
Кейджин Накарай/Хаиру Ихей  
Йорико Косака/Хинами Фуэгучи  
Миюки Микаге/Шио Ихей  
Мацури Вашу/Ийо Вашу  
Мацури Вашу/Куки Урие(односторонний)  
братья Бин/сестры Ясухиса  
Татара/Косуке Ходжи  
Гинши Ширазу/Маю  
Тоору Муцуки/Сайко Йонебаяши  
Рио/Итори  
Йошимура/Укина  
Аято Киришима/Рэйко Акияма  
Юкинори/его жена  
Коори Уи/Миэко Мацуура  
Тайши Фура/Тоума Хигемару  
Рюсен Тацумичи/Сусу Санзу

 **Одинокие персонажи:**  
Курамото Ито  
Норо  
Хидейоши Нагачика  
Ута  
Ренджи Йомо  
Канае фон Розевальд  
Матасака Камиширо  
Мисато Гори  
Ицуки Маруде  
Якумо Оомори  
Акихиро Кано  
Рома Хойто  
Донато Порпора


	2. Chapter 2

Рэйко выходит из машины отца, хлопает дверью и окидывает взглядом толпу: класс отбросов под кодовым названием 2-А уже ожидает любимого классного руководителя у ворот школы. Заходить внутрь они не собираются: кто-то курит, стряхивая пепел в уебищно постриженные кусты, кто-то болтает, негромко посмеиваясь. Акияма подходит к любимым одноклассникам, и ее сразу же замечает Тоука. Подругами их назвать сложно. Просто синеволосая была первым человеком, кто подошел к ней год назад и предложил познакомиться.  
Рэйко переехала в Токио всего год назад, а этот город уже успел надоесть. Бесконечный шум, бесконечные упреки со стороны родителей. Даже школа эта отвратительная: за основу тут взяли стандарты российского образования. В идеале здесь еще педагогическому составу нужно состоять из помотанных жизнью учителей, у которых чувство собственной важности до небес взлетело, правда хуй поймешь из-за чего. Однако в данном образовательном учреждении преподавали исключительно, блять, несостоявшиеся модели.  
Рэйко кивает Тоуке, и они отходят в сторонку. Акияма бы сейчас закурила за компанию, да не хочется опускаться. Она вновь окидывает взглядом одноклассников и криво улыбается. Все остаются прежними. Ну почти. На нее воспоминания накатывают, и она позволяет себе пережить тот момент снова. Позволяет себе вспомнить то первое впечатление.

Вот два идиота со скрепками в мочках ушей – Рио и Аято. Идиотами они так и остались, правда с единственным отличием. Теперь они два новых идола малолеток. И скрепка осталась только у Киришимы. Шикорае же считает это пидорством. Рядом с ними Юса, и это более чем странно. В прошлом году Рио издевался над ним. У Рэйко начинает чесаться нос. Неужели аллергия на Шикорае правда существует?  
Цзинь Ли вновь в кожаной куртке, небрежно накинутой поверх школьной формы – год назад все было также. Говорят, китаянки вкусно готовят. Джинни же, о да, она пиздецки ненавидит свое имя, поэтому и просит называть ее так, словно она та самая сучка из американских сериалов, может приготовить только человека к последнему путешествию. Непонятно, почему Такеоми до сих пор считает ее своей лучшей подругой. Он не меняется, как и ширина его бровей.  
Йонебаяши просит Тоору подержать сумку и извлекает оттуда молоток, а затем и том новой манги. Молоток отправляется обратно, и Сайко забирает свой рюкзак и закидывает его на плечо, действие это сопровождается звоном монет. У каждой отаку с собой оружие. А Муцуки так и остается тихим пареньком. Он беспомощно улыбается, когда Гинши хлопает его по плечу. Все как год назад. Сейдо стоит в стороне, с тенью улыбки поглядывает на своих друзей.  
Оомори подходит к своим ученикам. На нем как обычно белый костюм. Рядом с ним Кийоко, ожидающая свой класс. 2-В прохлаждается где-то на территории школы. А к зданию подъезжает полицейская машина, и Якумо начинает вспоминать все молитвы, которые слышал от Донато. И где этот святой отец, когда он так готов согрешить?

_Ямори выдыхает, когда слышит: «Спасибо, что подвез, пап!». Ямори окончательно успокаивается, когда видит Куки Урие трезвым._

Урие жмет руку Куроивы, приобнимает Сяо, когда к ним подходят молодые люди из класса 2-В. Шинсампей глаз не сводит со своей тети, а та ему украдкой улыбается. Рикай и Сусу стоят в стороне, недалеко от классного руководителя. Мизуро, Кейджин и Тоума жмут руки Куки и Такеоми, в знак уважения склоняют головы перед Цзинь Ли. Она смеется. Рюсен не решается к ним подходить и остается рядом с Юсой.

— Бог все-таки есть, — Аура усмехается, поглядывая на Оомори. — Иначе я никак не объясню внезапный перевод Миэко.

— О, так Вы верите в Бога? — Донато приобнимает ее сзади, а женщина вскрикивает.

Шинсампей убийственным взглядом окидывает преподавателя испанского. Как будто кому-то есть дело до спермотоксикозника, дрочащего на собственную тетю. Он сжимает руки в кулаки и идет к своим друзьям. Они что-то бурно обсуждают, пока низенькая девушка в тяжелых ботинках пытается добраться до них, проклиная весь мир. Между ее пальцев зажата сигарета – следует лучшим традициям класса 2-А. Рэйко качает головой и спрашивает у Тоуки. Мол с какой трассы эта блядь и что она тут забыла? Киришима хмурится и рассказывать ей о Миэко Мацууре, переведенной ученице и бывшей девушке Миюки. Акияма вспоминает милую девочку в очках, которую видела в прошлом году. До боли неприметная. А сейчас ее трудно не заметить. Она салютует сигаретой Ямори, и тот морщится. Очередной отброс в его классе, еще одна причина его седых волос. Он ласково улыбается девушке и вырывает сигарету из рук, кидает на землю и тушит носком ботинка. Миэко кривит накрашенные темной помадой губы. Девчонка не умеет скрывать эмоции, за это ей давно нужно набить ебало. У нее длинные темные локоны и макияж давалки местного розлива. Рэйко поправляет свое удлиненное каре с осветленными концами.

— Доброе утро, Аура-сенсей, — Мацуура говорит приторно противным голосочком, а проигнорировавшей ее женщине блевать из-за этого хочется. Слишком проблемная ученица.

Девушка подходит к своим друзьям и по очереди обнимает каждого из бывших одноклассников. А потом становится рядом с Куки, и он укладывает руку на ее голову. Подставка. Чехол для члена. Сколько еще синонимов выдаст умная голова Рэйко?

У школы останавливается черный автомобиль, а Рио Шикорае залезает в те самые уебищные кусты. Ну покурить человеку хочется, а перед Ямори стыдно. Из автомобиля выходит молодой человек, одетый в черное. Траур по потере девственности? Рэйко вновь усмехается. Сегодня она в ударе, и ей это нравится.

— Э, мелкая, — доносится из кустов. — Стрельни зажигалку у кого-нибудь. Только не у гея.

Мацуура борется с желанием плюнуть в эти кусты, чтобы противному достался хорошенький плевок на сигаретку. Но ругаться сейчас ей не хочется, поэтому она демонстративно шагает в сторону того самого молодого человека, а компания парней, с которой она стояла пару секунд назад, что-то кричит ей в след. Ну да, буквально сейчас на всех них повесили гейское клеймо, и теперь они могут с чистой совестью идти долбиться в жопу.

— Зажигалки не найдется? — Миэко оглядывает стоящего перед ней человека, который успел вскинуть вверх одну из бровей. — Ах да. Он же просил не у гея брать.

— На что это Вы намекаете? — брюнет скрещивает руки на груди, уже чувствуя, как его настроение падает еще ниже обычного.

— Я вроде прямо сказала, — она жмет плечами и отходит к компании, ощущая как ей дыру в спине прожигают взглядом.

— Сасаки-кун! — наверняка все обучающиеся этой школы подозревают, что в глубинах прелестной задницы Нимуры Фуруты спрятано шило, как иначе объяснить то, что он несется по лестнице с невъебенной скоростью, рискуя растолкать всех учеников. — Я так рад тебя видеть!

А вот так называемый Сасаки-кун этой встрече не рад. Еще бы блять. Какая-то молекула геем назвала. Он фыркает и смотрит на Фуруту несколько напряженно. Аж бесит, что он такой жизнерадостный. А Нимуре-то похер на все, его хоть горшком назови, обидно не будет. Это же Фурута, он не умеет обижаться. Хайсе поднимает взгляд и замечает среди множества людей своих сенпаев. Акира уже с утра что-то потягивает из пластикового стаканчика, а Кишо улыбается очередной ученице. И как они не спились? А хотя...

— Ну, орлы, пойдем что ли? — Ямори щелкает пальцами, привлекая внимание своих учеников. — Поговорим по душам.

Куки Урие вздыхает, убирая сигарету в пачку. Приспичило же папаше отвезти его в школу, вот и пропала утренняя сигарета. А она, между прочим, важнее всех остальных. Пачку он прячет во внутренний карман пиджака, только вот разведка работает хорошо.

— Урие-кун, как не стыдно! Тебе всего шестнадцать лет, а ты уже куришь! — Нимуре, блять, только и остается, что лекции о вреде курения читать. Хотя сам он не курит. Такое чувство, что он крэк долбит уже год, как минимум.

— Не мы такие, жизнь такая, — Такеоми уводит друга от разговора, и в этот момент они напоминают еще одну парочку лучших друзей – Таке и Коори. Только Хирако постоянно курит какую-то херню, похожую на контейнер, и на все просьбы убрать говорит что-то вроде: «это же не сигарета!». А Уи просто глаза закатывает и уводит его в местную курилку – один из женских туалетов на третьем этаже. Вообще еще одна курилка находится под лестницей, но там о приватных разговорах стоит забыть.

2-А поднимается на второй этаж, и первый, кого они видят там, это Миюки. Миэко хочет сдохнуть в ту же секунду, испариться, исчезнуть блять. Его все-таки оставили на второй год, и теперь он одноклассник ее нового объекта симпатии. Ах сука, какая ирония.  
За партами сидят вдвоем, поэтому Куки сразу усаживается за последнюю, забивая местечко своей подружке. А она стоит возле Ямори и ожидает, пока остальные усядутся и будут внимательно слушать своего классного руководителя. Оомори щелкает пальцем, отнимая семь от тысячи, чтобы сохранить трезвость ума. Он стучит кулаком по крышке стола, и рты долбоебов моментально закрываются.

— Поприветствуйте вашу новую одноклассницу, — Якумо приобнимает ее, а в глазах некоторых придурков появляется лукавое «а это статья между прочим». Если Оомори и посадят, то только за насильственные действия.

— Меня зовут Миэко Мацуура. Позаботьтесь обо мне, — девушка улыбается, показывает знак мира и проходит в конец класса, усаживаясь рядом с Куки. Он хмыкает и отводит взгляд в сторону.

— В общем, Гори-сан отказалась от вас. Уверен, многие ваши родители хотели бы сделать точно также, правда слишком много времени уйдет. На вас и секунду жаль потратить, — Якумо скрещивает руки на груди. — Так что химию будет вести новый учитель. Надеюсь, проблем не возникнет.

Надейтесь, Оомори-сенсей. Они в лучшем случае взорвут пробирку. В худшем – всю школу. Все эти псевдоорганизационные моменты действуют на нервы, и большая часть учеников уже не слушает. Да и Ямори старается не задерживать их: заебали одним своим присутствием.

***

Юса Арима все еще ненавидит Рио, но уже в десятитысячный раз поправляет написанную мелодию. Чтобы тот «по-отцовски залетел на биток». Залететь он может только в тюрьму, сразу присев на парочку хуев. Сейчас бы сладко дунуть, да Юса слишком хороший мальчик. Хаиру приносит ему энергетик, и тот благодарит ее кивком головы. Ихей в группе за мамочку – накормит, напоит, отсосет. Она садится на диван, закидывая ногу на ногу. И плевать, что на ней короткая юбка. Все равно Арима в жопу долбится, его не волнует. Рио и Аято в студии не появляются, и Ренджи чувствует себя спокойно. Он сидит за столом, играет ручкой в руках. Тоука на кухне что-то готовит. Надо бы предложить ребятам перекусить. Йомо в группе за папочку – даст денег(в долг), накормит и выкинет за дверь.

Киришима поправляет уже надоевшую всей планете скрепку, что противно торчит из уха, пока Рио пытается понять, как глубоко им еще копать. Ну или же высчитать вероятность того, что кладмен оказался мудаком. Как жаль, что на математике он сидит в чате с поклонницами.

Куки Урие в очередной раз оглядывает себя в зеркале. Вроде не похож на гея, хотя папаша все равно так его назовет. Куки любит отца, правда любит. И Миэко его отца любит. Даже ждет развода, чтобы стать его новой мамочкой. Парень берет рюкзак и выходит из комнаты, закрывает дверь на ключ. Ну да, у него в шкафу ошейники, веревки, ремни... Лучше родителями этого не видеть.

Сегодня хочется пивка для рывка, а денег-то на этот рывок и нет. Да и не продадут. Сенпаев-то знакомых нет. Хаджиме Хазуки грустно стоит у алкомаркета, пиная мелкие камни носком грязного ботинка. Мамин панк. Обувь не моет. Парнишка тяжело вздыхает, когда очередной счастливый покупатель выходит из магазина. И почему Сузуя живет тут? Он оглядывает райончик: в принципе неплохо. Чья-то ладонь накрывает его плечо, и он оборачивается. На Джузо лучше не злиться, у него в кармане нож. А как известно нож это тот самый аргумент, против которого ты не попрешь. У Сузуи волосы слегка растрепаны, и Хазуки с усмешкой запускает в них ладонь. Хороший песик.

А Хайсе Сасаки потягивает дорогое вино из не менее дорогого стеклянного бокала, смотрит на Токио из окна собственной роскошной квартиры. На подоконнике лежит его любимый белый кот, и молодой человек аккуратно поглаживает его пушистую шерстку. Как же удивительно в этом грязном городе сплетаются судьбы совершенно разных людей... Прекрасный учитель физики, оказывается, дрочит на родного братишку по ночам, слыша, как он стонет под своим любимым. Великолепная подруга бухает по-черному, да нет здесь блядского расизма. Лучший друг со времен университета слишком озабочен детишками, что довольно напрягает. Даже он, Хайсе Сасаки, вынужден скрывать свою личность. Просто Кен Канеки оказался ненужным, отработавшим свое элементом. Просто Мадо, Фурута и Арима даже не знают о его существовании.

_Интересно, как бы он отреагирует на внезапное «Канеки-кун»... Отзовется ли? Скажет, что его с кем-то перепутали? Промолчит?_

В любом случае сейчас он Хайсе Сасаки, и не ебет его какой-то нытик. Ебет его только настроение, что скачет быстрее, чем шлюхи по хуям. Сейчас бы закурить, да слишком горько и противно. Сейчас бы ужраться в щи, как это делает Акира. Сейчас бы притворно улыбнуться кому-нибудь, как это делает Кишо. Сейчас бы к жизни оптимистично относиться, как это делает Нимура. Да какой оптимизм, когда ты в двадцать два года легко пьянеешь, преподаешь химию тупым детям и не улыбаешься чисто принципиально? У Сасаки Хайсе все всегда сложно.

Зато у Урие Куки легко, потому что после очередной сигареты мир начинает плыть, а все проблемы становятся несущественными. Потому что сладкий привкус таблетки все еще остается на языке, и он блаженно закрывает глаза, лежа на полу балкона съемной квартиры. На нем только черные джинсы и обувь – футболку кто-то уже успел заблевать. Или он порвал ее... Не суть, домой еще не скоро, что-нибудь придумает. А пока он выпускает дым, пепел летит ему в глаза, и он морщится, но не встает. Лежит до победного. Пьет до дна. Курит до фильтра. Ебется правда не до СПИДа, у младшего Аримы таких заболеваний нет. А жизнь он и правда планирует закончить суицидом. Куки садится и выкидывает окурок. Останки сигареты летят вниз, словно его мотивация. Он прищуривается и наконец замечает силуэт на балконе рядом. Урие смотрит на небо, и оно кажется ему слишком ярким. Он улыбается, тянет свою большую ладонь к облакам, будто может достать их, дотронуться.

— Красивое небо сегодня, правда? — спрашивает он у стоящего на соседнем балконе мужчины.

— Такое же, как и всегда, — Сасаки Хайсе не любит разговаривать с отбросами, однако иногда отбросы могут предоставить ценную информацию. — Вы недавно переехали в эту квартиру?

— А, мы просто сняли ее на ночь, — Урие лениво потягивается. — Сигареткой не угостите?

— Не курю, — Хайсе отмахивается от него, будто наркотическое опьянение по воздуху передается.

В идеале у Хайсе должна была случиться гейская паника, когда он заметил Урие Куки с обнаженным торсом. Но Сасаки и себе, и Фуруте, и Ариме доказывал, что он натурал. Теперь он женат. Правда почему-то его жены дома никогда не бывает. Работает, наверное. Хайсе допивает вино и ставит дорогой стеклянный бокал на пол. Он хрустит своими тонкими пальцами, пока сидящий на соседнем балконе торчок рассматривает небо. Наркоманы вообще – забавные люди. Всегда прикалываются. Правда вымирающий вид, но что теперь поделать? Куки вновь укладывается на пол, закрывает глаза, чтобы блядский калейдоскоп перестал действовать на нервную систему. А на балкон выходит девушка в джинсах и какой-то огромной футболке, которую она, вероятно, забрала у какого-то парня. Может быть, у того самого торчка. Она пинает его носком массивной обуви, а он никак не реагирует. И правда: разлегся, даже покурить остальным негде. А из глубины квартиры доносятся обрывки разговоров, популярные песни. Типичная вечеринка, но без бассейна. Хотя, возможно, кто-то додумался наполнить ванну дешевым алкоголем. Девушка пытается затащить друга в квартиру, и Сасаки Хайсе узнает в ней ту самую особу, что подходила к нему утром. Так значит, это одна из его будущих учениц? Забавно, даже очень. Хайсе смотрит на экран мобильного телефона, где высвечивается расписание уроков. Первый урок у класса 2-А. Что ж, заманчиво. Сасаки усмехается и смотрит в сторону молодых людей, слегка нахмурившись. Отвратительно. Даже более чем.


End file.
